User blog:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/This Is Your Story
Enter If you wish to be in this story all you need to do is create your character. : You can either tell me what your character does in comments or just let me control it. : Your character will need a couple things though. : 1:species (you can be any species and choose to be either good or evil by your choices in this story. Example 1: you're a fox but are good Example 2: you're an evil squirrel or Example 3: you are neutral.). : 2:gender. : 3. age (infant, young, adult, or old) : 4.birthplace (optional) : 5.starting place (you can choose Redwall, Mossflower Wood, Salamandastron, or anywhere else in BJ's books if I know something about it. or you can choose Random) : 6.weapon (at the start you will only be able to choose between sling, javelin, dagger, club, small axe, shortbow and arrows, shortsword, rapier or you can choose boxing as a fighting style with no weapons or add it to your weapon of choice. or of course you can just be a peaceful creature who doesn't use weapons). : 7.feel free to add anything else such as clothing, scars, injuries, wounds etc. You can also add a bit of personality like Personality:Jovial, likes reading, is a good cook etc. : That's all I can think of now. If you think of anything I might be missing, please tell me. : Users already in this fanfic: :Laria Users who will be entered soon: :Segalia :Colby :Nitram :James of Vallron Chapter One Abbot Telric stood on the east walltop watching the first rays of the sun touch the pink sandstone walls of Redwall, his beloved abbey. His friend, Friar Renwell a jolly plump mouse, joined him saying, "Good morning, Telric, I thought you might need something to eat so I made some turnip and mushroom pasties for us." :"Why thank you, Renwell," the abbot said, smiling as he took a bite of pastie, "These are my favorite!" :"Oh, sorry," said Renwell, turning his gaze away from what he had been looking at and looking over at the abbot, "What was that you said, Telric?" : The Abbot looked over to where Renwell had been looking and saw a lone traveler, an otter, coming from Mossflower on the path to Redwall. :"Oh nothing," he said, "But it looks like we have a visitor. Tell your helpers to start on supper, I'll go get Trinnar to open the gates." Friar Renwell headed for the abbeybuilding, while Telric went to the little gatehouse and knocked on the door. :"Trinnar, ol' mate. Are ye awake? We got a visitor." The gatehouse door was opened by an ancient otter. :"'Ello, Telric! A visitor, ye say?," said the old otter but he soon forgot and just stood there, chunnering away to himself, "I remember th' last time we 'ad visitors...The summer o' Dragononflies it was. Very hot, as I recall th' Abbey pond was nearly dry, we'd 'ad no rain in, let me see..." :"I know, I know, Trinnar, but please, let's just get the gates opened, our visitor is waitin' an' I suppose she's come a long way an' would like some rest an' refreshment." said the abbot. :"Ah, come t' think of it, you remember th' great Feast o' Warriors? No, wait, what am I thinking, you weren't born then..." he began as Telric led him off to the main abbey building, calling to two sturdy young mice, "See if you can open the gate for our visitor while I get ol' Trinnar t' supper." By the time the two young mice opened the gate, the sea ottermaid had been standing outside for quite awhile. She looked to be about fourteen seasons old with dark brown fur and dark blue eyes. She wore a green short sleeved tunic and a brown leather belt in which was thrust a dagger. In her paws she carried a sling and a javelin. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction